


we're walking on a wire (but nothing feels higher)

by serendiptitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tags Are Hard, chat still doesn't know who ladybug is, tecnically ladrien but also technically ladynori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendiptitty/pseuds/serendiptitty
Summary: “I think about you a lot, you know.” His legs kick back and forth over the side of the building, swaying with the wind. “I know I shouldn’t, but I—”“Shouldn’t?” She drops down next to him and mirrors his seating, except one of her legs crosses underneath her body. “Who’s to say you shouldn’t do anything?”or, the one where Ladybug gives in.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 43
Kudos: 279





	we're walking on a wire (but nothing feels higher)

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble i wrote after reading adrien salt. y'all can fight me he is babey
> 
> beta'd late as frick. lemme know what y'all think
> 
> HAPPY PI DAY!

“I think about you a lot, you know.” His legs kick back and forth over the side of the building, swaying with the wind. “I know I shouldn’t, but I—”

“Shouldn’t?” She drops down next to him and mirrors his seating, except one of her legs crosses underneath her body. “Who’s to say you shouldn’t do anything?” 

Even without looking at him, she knows his cheeks are tinting pink. They do whenever she teases him. “Still. It’s not fair of me. You like someone else and I’m over here stuck on you.”

“I’m very flattered,” she says, her head turning to look at him. 

He’s running an arm over his neck awkwardly and it’s such an Adrien mannerism—she’s annoyed with herself that she didn’t notice sooner. “There’s a but in there, isn’t there?” 

“Do you not see how amazing you are, Adrien?” She blurts out, her eyes squeezing shut immediately as her hand covers her mouth. 

Oh _no_.She did not just say that, did she? He just looked so _sad_ —

It takes a few painstaking seconds before she’s able to open her eyes and look at him. He’s just staring at her, his own eyes wide and jaw agape. “Ladybug, coming from you? It means the absolute world to me.” 

Hawkmoth be damned. Chat Blanc be damned. This boy in front of her is precious and he deserves to know it. 

Ladybug wants to throw away the pact that they’d save her identity reveal until after Hawkmoth is defeated. Chat’s reveal was sudden and accidental, and the cat besides her made her promise that they’d wait until it was safe. 

As each day passes she wants to abandon it more and more.

“I think about you a lot, too. I’ve thought about civilian you more times than I can count. That’s why I was so unnerved when I realized it was you. You’re... kind of incredible.” 

If she wasn’t so aware of Chat—Adrien being so close, she wouldn’t have noticed him scooting closer to her, his eyes still slightly wide as though he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “You—really? Me? Why?” 

The ledge is wide enough for her to lean forward until Chat’s lying on his back. They still have so much to talk about, so much to plan in order to save Paris from the depths of Hawkmoth’s iron grip. 

Right now? She’s focused on the boy here with her. Paris can hold its own for a few hours. 

Ladybug rests her forearms on either sides of his head, nearly melting into him when his hand finds her waist to steady them. It’s like his hand was made to fit there, the tip of his claw resting on her suit. Her legs have him trapped beneath her, one of her hands sliding up to smooth out where the mask meets his face. 

She can’t stop talking once she’s started, mesmerized by his look of wonder. “It’s... everything about you, really. The way you treat people around you, like you’re equals even though half the time you’re the better person in the situation. How you always see the best in people no matter what. You’re so good to our akuma victims, especially the children that are lost and afraid afterwards. There’s a kindness to your heart that many people don’t have.” 

Chat’s free hand wraps around her wrist, his claw catching over her pulse. “So are you, my lady—”

“Shh,” she whispers, her hand cupping his cheek tenderly. Slowly, her hand slides over his face to press her gloved thumb over his lips, her heart racing as his lips come out to press a kiss into the pad of her thumb. “I’m not done, you silly cat.” 

“Go on,” he rasps. 

“You also are a bit of a knucklehead. You run head first into action and it can get you hurt, though there are times where you _are_ the one in the right. You’re a bit stubborn and _incredibly_ dense. Sometimes you’re selfish, but you always mean well—”

“Wait, _go back,_ I liked it better when you were praising me!” He’s whining, his lower lip slightly jutted out. 

Letting out a quiet snicker, Ladybug’s hand gently squeezes his cheek and she grins fully at him. “I _am_ complimenting you! What I’m trying to say is that you’re human. You make mistakes and you own up to them. You’re not perfect and I _like_ that about you. You’re not a shell of a person. You’re _you_ and it’s beautiful.” 

“Are you trying to make me cry?” He isn’t lying either, a lone tear slides down the expanse of his cheek, hitting the crevasse between Ladybug’s thumb and pointer finger. “God, I love you—”

Finally, she shuts him up and kisses him, her hand moving to grip his jaw to hold his head in place. It’s neither of their first kisses by any means, but that doesn’t make it any less special. It’s _their_ first kiss, one where they both remember it and can fully admit to loving one another. It’s _them_ and it has Ladybug’s heart nearly bursting out of her chest.

There’s no fireworks. No sudden realization that he’s her soulmate, or butterflies in her stomach. He tastes like the hot chocolate he let civilian her have a taste of an hour ago. He kisses like his personality, soft and tender, yet it lights up her core and warms her from the inside out. 

It fogs her brain and has her spiraling. 

She breaks apart from him when her lungs feel like they’re on fire and drops her forehead to his. She giggles when he chases her lips for a second before his own eyes open and he grins dopily up at her. He sneaks in a chaste kiss for good measure, a simple press of their mouths before he pulls back.

“I love you,” Ladybug whispers, their noses brushing together as she says it. “I love you so much, kitty.” 

His arms slide around her waist and bring her into him in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: multibug


End file.
